Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize dispensing devices to dispense material. For example, a dispensing device may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensing devices utilize a refill material container for ease of maintenance, environmental concerns, etc. The refill material container may, for example, comprise a pump and/or nozzle mechanism that can be used by a dispensing system to dispense material from the refill material container.
A manufacturer of a material may utilize one or more distributors to install dispensing devices at various end-user locations, and to install refill material containers provided by the manufacturer into corresponding dispensing devices. The manufacturer may rely upon a distributor to install a correct and/or genuine refill material container into a dispensing device. For example, the distributor may be instructed to install the refill material container such that a dispensing device in an operating room of a hospital would dispense anti-bacterial soap known to provide a particular level of sanitization, as opposed to moisturizer.